Max's secret
by Akili-chan
Summary: more slash! Don't worry, this SHOULD be the last chapter, flame or review, both shall go to my MP alter
1. Behind Max's back

I don't own anything in this story but the plot. Other then that everything is owned by another person or peoples. This was written for blackrose because I've had this on my mind for a little bit and is for Blackrose to love and cherish or burn at her Berto alter (which ever she wants to do) This really sucks but i'm forcing people to read anyways...

Max had a secret.

Everyone at N-Tek knew this as a fact though no one knew just what this secret was. It had to be a good and happy one though because when ever one passed him in the hall he'd have a grin on his face, even if his eyes where glazed or gazing off into space. Then the smile changed a little bit, became a little bit softer. He'd been asked, even had someone attempt to blackmail him, but Max would just smirk then walk off and no one wanted to push.

Well they did, but as he was infused with nanoprobes no one wanted the young man after them. So Kat had set up a betting pool for the day they would figure out what it was.

"Come on Berto!"

"No, it's an invasion of pricy!" Berto pushed his glasses back up his nose and attempted to act like he was busy.

"Come on, you can't tell me you haven't wondered what Steel's been doing to make him this happy." Kat asked as she inched towards the on button of Berto's console but had her hand smacked away by the consol's guard.

"If it's what Cathy thinks, I don't want to see," was the reply as the techie grabbed a ruler and held it ready. Kat rolled her eyes then grabbed the ruler, they fought over it for a couple of seconds before the purple plastic thing snapped in half. Kat dove for the button again but was stopped by Berto tackling her.

"Come on, I need to have proof I'm right so I can get the pool money!" Kat attempted to look innocent but it didn't really work with the grin she gave. "And we need to make sure it's not drugs!"

Berto rolled his eyes back, "I promised him-"

At this she grinned even more evilly "You promised him, I didn't."

"Well...," He looked around to make sure no one was around, giving Kat time to rush to the button and press it. Both looked up as the screen was turned on then gasped in unison, jaws dropped. They stood like that, stearing at the screen for about three minutes before Kat came out of shock and turned the whole thing off.

"Woah... who would have thought that!"

Max paused in mid lick of his ice cream, feeling almost like someone was watching him. He looked around him but couldn't see anyone. Shrugging he looked back at his ice cream only to watch a chow take a huge bite out of the cone. It looked up at him and wagged it's tail

Someone behind him laughed before two arms wrapped themselves around him. "Having trouble?" The owner of them asked in a teasing voice as the dog finished off the ice cream cone.

"Not really," Max answered before turning around to kiss Psycho again.


	2. Jeff finds out

Alright, this isn't as good as I would like it to be, but my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I write it. I don't own anything and this fic contains hints of slash. rolls eyes The worse part is the pairing. But if you don't like then don't read... Weirdo... no, I'm just kidding. PUT DOWN THE TORCH!

* * *

Jeff sighed and leaned back in his chair, locking his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Somehow he had managed to get though the load of paper work on his desk before lunch break, a task that had not been managed in about two years.

Then again, it was also one of those few times in a whole year that Max had managed to not blow up something. As half the things he blew up shouldn't ever had been blown up, Jeff had now added "I'm sorry cards" to his stack of office supplies. At the moment Josh was off doing whatever he did when he was on lunch break, which at the moment seemed to consist of disappearing for a hour or more then coming back with a smirk on his face.

Jefferson began to scuffle his papers around as his parenting instincts began to beat around his head with a mullet, telling him that Josh was up to something. Or Max. Who ever he was at the moment. Maybe he'd somehow gotten another life and was now off pushing drugs at little children. Jeff blinked then chased that thought away, there was no way that his son would do anything against the law.

But then again, he did seem to have a knack for getting himself into messes.

Jefferson sighed, his good mood now disappearing in order to make way for worry. Sighing yet again he looked at the pictures lining his walls and desk, a faint smile touching his lips as he caught sight of Josh's first grade school picture, the one in which Josh was in the back row shoving some other kid off of the bench then the slight frown came back.

"I guess I'll just have to take the rest of the day off," he said standing up so quickly that he almost got dizzy from the movement. Jefferson wrote a note telling whoever cared to call his cell phone if anything went wrong. The CEO then began to walk down the hallway, feeling slightly guilty as he "snuck" down the hall, nodding greetings to every person he passed. Along the way he passed the door to where many of the younger agents usually ate lunch. Passing by Jefferson could hear parts of what people said as they chewed on food.

"I, for one, an not that amazed that he's, you know, that way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But still.. To be with HIM."

"He's already a adult, it's not like his father could tell him what to do."

"Do you think his father even knows?" Wondering who the agents had been talked about and sending a silent prayer to the father of whom they'd been talking about, Jefferson finished his walk to his car and climbed in. Halfway to Josh's house he began to have doubts about going over and demanding to know what his adopted son had been up to. So, keeping his eyes on the road as well as he could, Jefferson pulled out his phone to call his son.

"It rang twice then was picked up by someone, though not Josh. "Hey! Your phone's ringing!" A voice that Jefferson swore that he'd heard someplace before yelled. This statement was followed by a curse then the sound of something hitting the ground.

"Hello?"Josh asked, sounding slightly out of breath as he answered the phone. In the background someone asked something and got hushed.

"Hello? Do you feel up to going to lunch?" Jefferson asked feeling slightly like a idiot when Josh began to make chocking noises. "Oh.. You already ate.." For some reason this made things even worse. The person in the background asked something again, then got a soft answer from Josh, followed by a couple snorting chocked gasps.

"No, no. I was just getting ready to eat," Josh finally said as something fell to the ground behind him and began to make slight whimpering noises. Blinking Jefferson wondered when Josh had gotten a dog then shrugged it off. "So, when are you leaving N'Tek?"

Jeff grinned, glad to finally get the upper hand. "Well, I am right now about a mile away. So that should give you time to put on your shoes and then I'll pick you up." Happily he clicked off his phone then returned to driving down the road.

* * *

Max looked at the phone in his hand like it had suddenly grown fangs and ate part of his face. Behind him Psycho finally got his laughter under control and hugged Max around the waist. "What did daddy want?"

"H-he's pulling up right now!"

Psycho smirked, or would have smirked had he the muscles to smirk. "So what, you're gonna go hid in the closet now?" The cyborg got his ankle kicked in reply to his pun. "Well.. He was going to find out sooner or later, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but-" his words cut off by Psycho hugging him tighter and his adopted father walking in the door, Max was amazed by how many different colors some one can turn.


End file.
